joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakuya Izayoi ( Cartoon Fight Club )
=Summary= EDIT ---- Sakuya Izayoi is the head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She serves the mistress of Remilia Scarlet and her sister Flandre_Scarlet. She does all of the work herself and makes the fairies, useless. The Origin of Sakuya is Unknown but one theory is that she was a Vampire Hunter from Akyuu. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 2-C | Possibly 2-A Name: (Sakuya Izayoi) '''(given by Remilia, real name is unknown) '''Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: 17 (possibly Hundreds of years old) Powers and Abilities: ''' SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Master Knife User, Flight, Danmaku, Time Manipulation, ( can Freeze time, Slow down time, Accelerate time and Erase time ) , Space Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mass Reduction, | reduced Chara's mass to slow down her and make her not reset the timeline, |, Forcefield Creation, ( can create invisible shields ) Destroy and Create the Timeline of the Parallel Universes, Summoning, ( can create alternate versions of herself from other Universes ), Soul Manipulation and Resistance to Mind Manipulation. '''Attack Potency: Large Star Level | Universe Level, '''Should be somewhat comparable to other incident resolvers). Can bypass durability in several ways (Can accelerate aging and erase people from time) '''Speed: MFTL+ She is 4-Dimensional, making her 3-D speed infinite and she can freeze time, making her very fast, she can move anywhere while her opponent is frozen | Can fly interstellar Distances in the Dream World | Lifting Strength Striking Strength: Large Star Level, | Scales to Characters that can destroy the Netherworld's Barrier with Extreme Ease | Durability: Create Timelines+ Destroy/Erase Timelines+ Freeze Time for 2 min+, | Speed Up Timelines/ Made a flower bloom that took 60 years to bloom | and she can Manipulate Space, | made the Scarlet Devil Mansion looked bigger than from the outside Appearence |. Stamina: Very High ( fought a whole entire day in | Perfect Cherry Blossom | Intelligence: | 20 years of Experience |, '''As one of Gensokyo's foremost incident resolvers, Sakuya is an experienced and skilled combatant. She is extremely skilled in the use of throwing knives, said to be accurate enough to strike an apple on the head of a fairy from over 30 meters away. '''Weaknesses: | None Notable | Can be beaten with enough force Note: This is based on Cartoon Fight Club and the writers of the original VS Battle Wiki writers | and this is mostly unofficial and can be around Mountain Level instead of Multiversial+ Level. Others Edit Notable Victories: Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) The top 5 fighters in the Ultimate Showdown Part 2 shows Beerus one place behind Sakuya Hit (Assassin of Universe 6) (Dragon Ball Super)| Knives pierce through him | Chara | destroyed the Reset Button by slowing down Chara until she can no longer Reset | Notable Losses: Dimentio | 3rd Place | she was behind Dimentio Zalgo | 2nd Place | She was two places behind Zalgo Cory Baxter | an MLG Meme, blasted her head and she was three places behind Cory Inconclusive Matches Black Man Category:Tiers Category:Touhou Project